


Luna x Ginny - Stay Here a While (Fanart!)

by nosignofwings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, HP Femslash MiniFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/pseuds/nosignofwings
Summary: can find me ontwitter&tumblr♡ :)Linny for the HP Femslash Minifest prompt: bed sharing! really glad I finally got an excuse to draw them :)I imagine this just as a study session & falling asleep on someone's shoulder is one of my favorite tropes for sure!





	Luna x Ginny - Stay Here a While (Fanart!)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162308651@N05/46176449064/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Once (Idaho) by Parabelle
> 
> can my other HP Femslash Minifest entries: **[here](http://nosignofwings.tumblr.com/tagged/hp%20femslash%20minifest)** // ♡


End file.
